


Art for Promises

by Red_Pink_Dots



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Inspired By, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Cover Art for the story Promises written by cutsycat for the 2017 NCIS Big Bang challenge.http://archiveofourown.org/works/12396477





	Art for Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Promises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396477) by [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat). 



> I am proud of you cutsycat, you have achieved your goal for the 2017 NCIS Big Bang Challenge. :) Great work!
> 
> I had fun creating that artwork for your story. Anytime, ok?

Cover Art inspired by the story Promises written by cutsycat

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/12396477>

 


End file.
